Chapter 558
A Star Is Born is Round 558 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: Broccoman *Locations Introduced: None *Mentioned Boxers: None *Title Page Character(s): Takamura Mamoru, Fake Kamogawa Genji, Fake Yagi Haruhiko Summary Takamura is advertising Champion Royal C now that he won and become WBC Middleweight Champion. Ippo, Itagaki Manabu, and Makunouchi Hiroko noticed his commercial on TV. The next day at Kamogawa Boxing Gym, they discuss it. Aoki Masaru mentions he wants to do a commercial sometimes, he wonders what they would have him endorse. Itagaki's amazed that he would take on a job like that before such a big match. Aoki thinks Taamura just never considered failure as an option. Ippo thinks that is what is amazing about it. Aoki adds that Takamura needs to have a confidence at least that big if he was going to take two weight classes. Itagaki thinks he's got to learn from him, where even though Takamura's on a different level, he could probably use some pointer to help him reach his goal. Ippo mentions to Itagaki that he will be the East Rookie King Champion if he wins two more matches. Aoki think Itagaki doesn't need to learn from Takamura since his confident is already plenty big as it is. They discuss where Kimura Tatsuya's at, since he hasn't come in yet. When Kimura arrives, he looks pretty down. Ippo wonders that since it has been 3 days since that match, if Kimura not recovered from the damage yet. Kimura mentions it was a harsh match, but his body is fine. The reason why he is down is because he is worried about Takamura and the promise he mentioned. Aoki still doesn't know what Takamura was talking about, but Kimura tells him about the haircut bet before the match. Aoki asks what Kimura is talking about, they were only suppose to get those haircuts if they didn't win. They tied their matches, where that means they didn't lose. After hearing that, Ippo and Itagaki are shocked, and mention they didn't lose, but they also didn't win either. That is exactly what Kimura was worried about, where he hoped it would be okay since they didn't lose. However, there was a loophole in the wording used, where Takamura set up a trap for them. Aoki disagrees with it, since those guys that they fought were really tough, where he tried his very best against him. Why should he he have to be made a fool from it. Kimura tells him if he thinks his excuse will work on Takamura, since the more they resist it, the more fun Takamura will end up having. Now mad, Aoki mention that Kimura wants him to be quiet and accept becoming Papaya. But Kimura counters what else can he do about it. Aoki wants to fight back, but Kimura mention he can't defense a person that conquered two weight classes. Now scared, Aoki takes off running only to run into Takamura, who now has a pair of scissors with him. Aoki is knocked out from the impact. Takamura asks about the promise, but Kimura mention that since he didn't win, but didn't lose that means he kept his promise half way. Takamura thinking about it, Kimura adds (while showing a lightning bolt cut into the side of his hair) that this should be enough then. After seeing it, Takamura starts laughing and agrees to it, while Ippo and Itagaki are amazed at Kimura's preparation and his skills with words to minimize the damage. Takamura mentions Aoki next, since he is conveniently passed out, he place to cut his hair. Kimura decides to help him with it. Itagaki notices Kimura switching sides easily, and hopes he never becomes that kind of shady opportunist. Ippo asks Takamura if he really going to do it, and Takamura think it will be easy since he got a picture to copy. Takamura and Kimura cut Aoki's hair. Takamura mentions it is hard than he thought, and he ends up cutting a lot of hair from Aoki, leaving only a Broccoli shaped left on it. Kamogawa and Yagi arrive, and Kamogawa praises them for their wins. Yagi tells Takamura he should be resting since they got a lot of work lined up for him, two interviews, three TV features, and two more requests for commercial so far. After hearing that, Takamura agrees to do them all, while Ippo and Itagaki praise seeing Takamura's commercial they saw on TV. Aoki, now awake, asks Yagi Haruhiko to be in a commercial. Kamogawa tells him after coming off a hard fight, he should rest as well when he notices Aoki's new hair cut. He yells at Aoki, thinking he is trying to make fun of him. Aoki wonders what he is talking about, when he sees his reflection in a mirror and wonders what happened to his hair, and starts yelling about it. At home a few days later, Ippo's mother laughs after hearing about it. Ippo think Takamura gets too carried away with his pranks. Itagaki wonders what everyone has been up to since then, but mentions now that the gym is quieter, it is easier to focus on his training. On TV, they see another commercial for Takamura advertising "Aho Flex", an AB Flex equipment. Ippo is somewhat surprised seeing a boxer on TV when its not in a match, but notices they only ask really famous people to do commercials. He adds that it made him realise that they are training alongside a really incredible person. Itagaki and Ippo wonder how far he will go, when Ippo's mom mentions that they should be more concerned with themselves. She tells them,"Big or Small, everyone has dreams and so you chase after them. You try and see just how far it is you're able to go. That sort of thing is what makes a man." Ippo agrees, and tells Itagaki he got to become the Rookie King, and Itagaki agrees and will try his best to succeed. On the TV, a new commercial shows advertising Broccoli. When Itagaki and Ippo see it, they notice Aoki is in it with his new hair cut, wearing a cape. Aoki mentions in the commercial "When you're looking for broccoli, look for the Broccoman logo!" After seeing that Itagaki and ippo are shocked, but are happy that Aoki at least got what he wanted, and they think it suits him. They also wonder how far Aoki will go. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 501 to 600 Category:Volume 61 Category:Spirit of a Weed Arc Chapters